


From the Private Journal of Hyuga Hanabi

by wei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei/pseuds/wei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanabi keeps a journal.</p><p>Written for the "journal entry" assignment at write-dattebayo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Private Journal of Hyuga Hanabi

Private journal of Hyuga Hanabi. Do not read. If you do, know that I can literally see inside your brain, and I will kill you, chop you up into little pieces, and feed those pieces to the birds.

Six things for today:

1\. I had the worst case of bed head today and spent forever trying to straighten it out. I ended up tying it back, even though I know it makes me look like a mini version of my cousin. Luckily, Neji was on a mission so no one could stick the two of us together for a photo like last time.

2\. Since I was running late, I timed myself again to see how fast I could get to class. It wasn’t quite my fastest time, but it was close. I’m still trying to decide if it’s faster to detour around the market district or risk getting stuck behind a cart.

3\. We got last week’s history of Konoha exam back. I totally aced the exam, which sticks me solidly at rank Number One. Number Two spent the rest of class glaring at me, as if this were some kind of surprise. I learned more than the test covered about the history of the village from bedtime stories as a toddler.

4\. My lunch box had an exploding stink tag in it. Somehow, everyone forgets that I can see through walls. I stuck it into Number Two’s throwing star pouch instead. When it went off during weapons training, she couldn’t even complain to the teachers since it had her family’s signature all over it.

5\. I stayed after class because the advanced tutorial is starting again. This module is covering poison use and detection. The tutorial was packed, though I think half the people were there because they have a crush on the instructor. Yamanaka Ino is pretty awesome, but I’d have gone even if I hadn’t heard that she was teaching this module. It certainly beats the old kunochi classes they used to have after class.

6\. The inter-class tournament was in the late afternoon. I’d been looking forward to it for a while since we almost never get to do a no-holds-barred type spar in class and it’s hard to get a feel for how good everyone actually is. I’m not the only one who favors the family style over the academy form. Unfortunately, I was only there for the first round. I hit my opponent with a chakra strike to the chest, and he pretty much had a heart attack. The teachers were trying to comfort me that I couldn’t have known I’d be interrupting the implant for his congenital heart problem, but the thing is, I’d seen that same tangle of chakra in my sister. I was just too in the zone to stop myself in time.

Remember that warning at the top and bottom of every page? I’m repeating it again. If you happen to “accidentally” glance through the covers of this journal and focus on this page, I’m telling you to shut your eyes right now or know that I will hunt you down.


End file.
